da_icefandomcom-20200222-history
Sota Hanamura
花村 想太|image = Promoting BACK TO BACK (2019)|kanji = 花村想太|nickname = Strawberry Murata (given by Toru) HanaSo (はなそう) (self given nickname)|birthday = August 15, 1990 (age )|height = 167 cm|bloodtype = A|birthplace = Hyogo, Japan|position = on Vocal|role = sing, dance, write and compose songs|twitter = @Da_iCE_SOTA|instagram = @da_ice_sotahanamura|hiragana = はなむらそうた|katakana = ハナムラソウタ|romaji = Hanamura Sōta|occupation = singer-songwriter, composer, dancer, actor}} Sota Hanamura (花村想太, Hanamura Sōta) is a member of Da-iCE, under avex management Inc. agency. He is in "on Vocal" line. Biography Sota was born on August 15, 1990 in Hyogo. He loved singing since he was young, and already dreamed to be a singer then. He decided to be a singer instead of attending a traditional high school. When he was 16, he attended a-motion 07, an audition of Avex, and achieved Special Grand Jury Prize. 1 year later, with a high determination to achieve the Grand Prix, he attended a-motion 08, and he was so delighted when his name was called for the Grand Prix. He joined the agency. After 5 years, he was invited to be a member of Da-iCE, and he happily accepted. His first impressions with the others are that Toru is friendly and Taiki is multi-talented. At first, he thought it would be hard for him to sing with a partner, but after that he said he really likes singing with Yudai. He met Hayate when they were practicing the wave dance for a recital as Avex students, and Hayate helped him a lot with his dancing skill.(ai-da-ice) SOTA HANAMURA: FIRST PHOTOBOOK SOLO INTERVIEW -ENG TRANS- Other music featuring Sota Songs by other artists * Vimclip -「My Generation feat. 大野雄大、花村想太（Da-iCE）」 * Atae Shinjiro -「Goody-Good Girl」(back dancer) Songs from stage plays * 終わりある旅 (Owari aru Tabi) - Stage play "Kake Hayabusa Hito Yamato" theme song * 最期の言葉 (Saigo no Kotoba) - Stage play "Phantom Words" theme song * いつかきっと (Itsuka kitto) - Stage play "Phantom Words" theme song Filmography Musicals/Stage plays * ちるらん 新撰組鎮魂歌 (Chiruran Shinsengumi Requiem) (2017) - Hijikata Toshizo * 駆けはやぶさ ひと大和 (Kake Hayabusa Hito Yamato) (2018) - Nobori Nakajima * Phantom Words (2019) - Liu Bang Movies and dramas * 闇金ウシジマくん (Yamikin Ushijima-kun) (2012) * TX Drama「夏の日の君に (Natsu no Hi no Kimi ni)」(2017) * ウルトラマンオーブ 絆の力、おかりします! (Ultraman Orb: Kizuna no Chikara, Okarishimasu!) - Alien Kukaratch, Rekyum Man (2017 - voice actor) Others Solo photobook * あたりまえフォトブック - 花村想太×あたりまえポエム - (Atarimae Photobook -Hanamura Sota × Atarimae Poem-) (2017) * あたりまえフォトブックin LAS VEGAS (Atarimae Photobook in LAS VEGAS) (2019) Solo radio program * Da-iCE花村想太のソウタイム！(Da-iCE Hanamura Sota no Soutime!) - MBS Radio Solo project * Natural Lag (4-member band) Trivia * His favorite color is red. * He likes motorbikes. He has 2 motorbikes, one of which was named Sotagon. * He hates cockroaches and moths. * Favorite food: natto, soba noodle, gummy, Japanese cola * He likes collecting perfume. * Motto: "I believe I can fly" * He's a big fan of Avengers. * He has an older sister and a younger sister. He seems close to Rio, his niece. * He's the only member of Da-iCE who cannot stretch and touch his toes. * Once when he was young, while playing on the sofa beside a window on the 2nd floor, he almost fell out of the window, luckily his older sister managed to grab his shirt and saved him. * He is the founder and manager of avex Natto club (avex納豆部, avex natto-bu). References Category:Members Category:On Vocal line